


stare at me

by lexaproeighty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Bonnie, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaproeighty/pseuds/lexaproeighty
Summary: marceline stares. a lot.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	stare at me

It starts like this.

Bonnie arrives at a punctual 6:57 every Tuesday morning.

Her pink-dyed hair done too immaculately for  _ this _ early in the morning, Bonnie was one of six students in Marceline’s early morning lab class. Marceline didn’t really have much interest in physics, but she was good at the subject, and that was that.

There was just something about the girl that Marceline couldn’t seem to place. Maybe it was the fact that Bonnie was the only student who could correct their teacher. Or maybe it was Bonnie’s affinity to wear black chokers with an all-pink ensemble and  _ still  _ managed to be the teacher’s pet in any class she attended.

Or maybe it was the choice of clothing that Bonnie just  _ had  _ to wear to class each day. Today, the girl chose to wear fishnet stockings and a pink skirt that left  _ very _ little to the imagination. Not to mention the short black crop top that  _ definitely  _ wasn’t up to their school’s dress code. Marceline groaned and tried not to stare, especially since the girl probably had an equally annoying boyfriend that might be able to kick Marceline’s ass.  _ Might. _

It’s not like Marceline had a  _ thing  _ for the pink-haired girl. Sure, she’d spend  _ some  _ of the class period staring at her, wondering how she managed to be top of their class  _ and  _ maintain a perfectly shaped ass. Or thought about how shiny and full her lips managed to be. Or about those legs that could go on for miles and miles without stopping… 

Okay,  _ maybe  _ Marceline had a slight thing for Bonnie, not that she would ever admit it.

The thing about Bonnie and Marceline was that they were supposed to hate each other. From first grade to junior high, the two were inseparable by any measure. They’d do everything together from sleepovers every Friday and Saturday night to disastrous science experiments in Bonnie’s backyard. They were best friends through and through, and if you’d asked anyone who knew them back then if anything would change, they’d give you some incredulous look, as if even the mere thought was ridiculous.

But now? Now, Marceline was  _ sure  _ that Bonnie hated her. She’d act as if Marceline didn’t even exist most of the time, and even when she did acknowledge her, it’d be to scold her for skipping out when they had a substitute. Or throwing paper across the room into the recycling bin. Or taking up too much class time asking their physics teacher about his latest vacation.

Yeah, Marceline was pretty sure Bonnie couldn’t stand to be anywhere near her.

Just as she was deep in thought, Marceline noticed everyone packing their bags and walking towards the door, signaling the bell had probably just rung.

Marceline groaned. This certainly wasn’t the first time she’d gotten caught up thinking about the pink-haired girl. Packing her things for her next class, Marceline adjusted her messenger bag and started heading towards the hall. But just as she was about to make contact with the door, a familiar body blocked her way.

“Marceline! Hey, uh, how are you?” Bonnie looked off, somehow. Like she was either about to puke or pass out. Still, she held her composure, like she always did.

“Um, good? Just about to head to English, so kill me now.” Now a light shade of red, Marceline immediately regretted speaking. Hell, she regretted coming to _ school _ today. Had she known Bonnibel was going to try and make small talk with her today, she probably would’ve ditched and jammed in her room for the day.

“That’s good to hear, I hear Dr. Petrikov’s pushing back a few assignments today, so that’s a plus.” Bonnie blushed and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, revealing her small black gauge and a few cartilage piercings.  _ Jesus, could she get any hotter?  _

“Yeah, that’s what I heard, too. I think there’s something going on with him and Betty. Not sure what, though. Best to cut him some slack for a few-” Marceline was cut off. The pink-haired girl seemed suddenly frantic, as if she was going to combust if she didn’t say what she needed to at that very moment. Still, Bonnibel always had an air of composure that followed her everywhere.

“-Listen, Marcy, I don’t know how to say this, but I’ve seen you staring at me during class.” Bonnie huffed as if she was trying to catch her breath. 

Marceline froze. She thought she’d at least been  _ subtle _ .

Apparently not. 

Feeling like an absolute  _ perv _ and turning an almost impossible shade of red, Marceline began sputtering indiscernibly. 

Thankfully, Bonnibel stopped her. 

“Marceline! I’m not angry, I’m actually really flattered.” Had she been drinking anything, Marceline would’ve done a spit-take right then and there. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out, like, on a date with me? Saturday maybe?” Bonnie had that look about her again. The one where she looked like she was either about to puke or pass out.  _ Cute. _

Marceline gawked. There was absolutely no way, in a million years, that Bonnie would be the one to ask  _ her  _ out. Still, her stomach had flipped six ways from Sunday, and there was no way she was going to pass up a chance to take Bonnie, undoubtedly the hottest girl at school, out on a date. 

“Yeah! I mean, I would love to! When should I pick you up? I should be out of band practice by, like, five if Guy and Keila don’t spend the entire time making out.” Marceline blushed. Maybe if  _ their  _ date went well, they’d be up to similar shenanigans.  _ Get your mind out of the gutter, you haven’t even taken her out yet. _

“Six sounds  _ wonderful _ , Marcy.” Just then, the second bell rang, signaling that they were both late to their respective classes.

With a seductive look that Marceline would have probably deemed criminal, Bonnibel kissed her on the corner of her lips, lingering a second too long to be anything but intentional.

“Don’t stare too long next class,  _ Abadeer _ . Might turn to stone.” With a wink, Bonnie had exited the near-empty classroom, leaving Marceline wearing the dumbest smile she’s worn in a long time.

It took all of two minutes for Tuesday to become Marceline’s favorite day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, please don't judge too harshly! obsidian inspired me to come back and start writing again. anyways, couldn't stop thinking about alt!bonnie, and how marceline would fall flat on her face for her. thanks for reading!


End file.
